


Jackpot

by breathtaken



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coercion Play, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Gags, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathtaken/pseuds/breathtaken
Summary: His princess would rather die than actuallyaskfor any of the dirty things his perverted heart desires, because that’s exactly the kind of prickly little kitten he is – but lucky for him, JJ understands the language of playing hard-to-get.





	Jackpot

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone from The Madness YOI Discord who got this going and kept it going. Y'all are the wind beneath my wings.
> 
>  **Content notes:** Coercion play (pre-negotiated dub-con play).

When Yuri wears the skirt, that’s how JJ knows he wants it.

His princess would rather die than actually _ask_ for any of the dirty things his perverted heart desires, because that’s exactly the kind of prickly little kitten he is – but lucky for him, JJ understands the language of playing hard-to-get. He was a teenage boy, okay, and he had some questionable friends who used to swap tips on how to pull down a girl’s defences one by one until she let you pull down her panties too; and though he has since learned right from wrong, along comes Yuri and his paper-thin attempts at resistance and it’s jackpot for JJ’s teenage dreams.

The skirt is a dark green tartan that skims Yuri’s tight little ass, and reminds JJ every time that he had a Scottish great-grandfather somewhere and he should find out if he’s got a tartan of his own to replace it with, before he inevitably gets distracted by thoughts of exactly what Yuri’s got beneath it. Today he’s paired it with a flimsy white off-the-shoulder top, the kind he yells at JJ for ripping, his braid pulled to one side to expose the keyhole tattoo on the nape of his neck. JJ likes to think he’s got the key, though that’s not where he normally puts it.

Yuri can’t have failed to hear him come in, but he’s staying right where he is, sprawled out on his front on the bed, texting busily.

JJ grabs a couple of important things out of the top of the chest of drawers, and in one fluid movement, climbs onto the bed on top of Yuri and pins his legs with his own.

“Oi!” His princess drops his phone on the pillow and twists around as much as he can to glare at JJ, which given his impressive spinal flexibility is actually quite far. “The fuck?”

“Hello to you too, baby.” He gives Yuri’s ass a playful swat, and grins when it makes him growl. “Missed me?”

“I never miss you.” He grits his teeth and tries not to squirm when JJ runs his fingertips from the backs of his knees, upwards. “Stop pawing at me, pervert.”

“If you don't want me touching you, you shouldn't be so sexy,” JJ replies, inching his fingers higher until they're brushing the hem of the skirt, and Yuri is properly wriggling beneath him.

“Gross. I said get off!”

“Oh, I see.” JJ makes no move to stop his caresses, entirely ignoring whatever Yuri spits at him in Russian. “Playing hard to get, are we princess?”

“In your dreams, asshole.” Yuri hitches a breath as JJ’s fingers slip towards the insides of his thighs. “I'm not gonna tell you again.”

“Why don't you tell me how much you want it instead?”

JJ winks as his hands push up beneath the skirt and squeeze Yuri's satin-clad ass – and that does it, Yuri rears up onto his knees and tries to shove him off, but JJ’s quicker and stronger and twists Yuri's arm up behind his back until he yelps, other hand pushing up his skirt to trace along the edges of the lace beneath.

“What have we got here, hmm?” He hums, enjoying feeling Yuri’s body stiffen as JJ breathes heavily against the shell of his ear. “You're all dressed up for me, aren't you, gorgeous?”

“Don’t flatter yourself.”

JJ laughs. By Yuri’s standards that’s weak – he must be hungry for it today, and when JJ slides his hand up to gently cup Yuri’s cock through the satin he can’t quite hide his gasp. He’s half-hard; JJ wants him straining and begging. “Well, I think _this_ is very flattering. You gonna roll over for me, baby?”

“Bite me,” Yuri retorts – so JJ does, letting go of his arm in favour of pulling his head forward by his braid and closing his teeth around the back of Yuri’s neck. “Ow!”

“Careful what you wish for.” He loves this part, winding Yuri up and making him hiss and spit, almost as much as he loves cracking his flimsy façade and making him beg for JJ’s cock. “You might just get it.”

“I _wish_ for you to go away and leave me alone.” Yuri gets both hands behind him and shoves at JJ’s chest, like he’s finally remembered he’s supposed to be resisting, and JJ responds by tightening his grip on Yuri’s hair, exactly as hard as he knows Yuri likes. “You smell disgusting. Did you even shower?”

“Doesn’t matter. I’ll still have you begging for my cock.” It’s time to up the ante: JJ drops Yuri’s braid and slides his hand around his throat, squeezing thumb and finger beneath his jaw; his other hand reaches across Yuri’s chest and tweaks the gold bar in his nipple, Yuri gasping aloud as JJ presses sloppy wet kisses down his neck. “Tell me you want it, baby.”

“Fuck you,” Yuri retorts, but his voice is tight, and the hands trapped between their bodies hook into JJ’s belt loops.

JJ smiles, predatory. “Just look at you. You’re blushing.” He pulls Yuri harder into his chest and takes him in: his face is indeed flushed, his lips are glossy and his collarbones shimmer; the gold barbells in both nipples are visible through his barely-there top, and he whines as JJ plays with them.

Yuri’s hands are splayed against JJ's thighs – and a particular pressure there tells him that Yuri's just found what's in his pocket.

When he gives JJ another shove and snaps, “I _told_ you to leave me alone, you fucking pervert! I'm not your sex doll!”, it's clear exactly what Yuri wants him to do with it.

He pulls the ball gag out of his pocket, yanks Yuri's jaw open and shoves the ball inside, holding tightly onto the straps so he can't just spit it out again. “You know what happens when you can't say anything nice,” he chides, smoothing down Yuri's hair so it doesn't get caught as he does the buckle up behind his head, ignoring Yuri's predictable noise of outrage. “Shh, you don’t need to talk any more. Just let me fuck you.”

Yuri tries to shove him away again, of course, but most of JJ’s weight is on his legs and once he grabs his wrists and presses Yuri down to the mattress, he simply doesn’t have the strength to throw JJ off. Which doesn’t mean he doesn’t try it for a solid half-minute, before giving up at last and dropping his upper body to the mattress.

“There we go. That’s it, princess.” JJ wrestles both of Yuri’s thin wrists into one hand, which he should be able to hold as long as he needs it to. “Spread your legs for me.”

Of course, Yuri tries to clamp his thighs shut, but JJ had already made sure his legs were forced wide enough apart and it’s easy for him to push a hand between them and reach up. “Oh, _here_ we go,” JJ hums his approval. His princess is fully hard now, and there are few things he loves more than a rock-hard erection straining beneath delicate satin panties. “See? You can’t hide from me, baby. I can feel how much you want it.”

Yuri makes another put-out sound, but when JJ presses his wrists meaningfully against the mattress before releasing them, he keeps them where they’re put.

Every time it’s the same, and JJ wonders sometimes if he loves it so much _because_ every time it’s the same. As soon as JJ puts a hand on his cock Yuri’s protests quickly become pleas, but it seems that however long they do this Yuri just can’t let go of pretending he still hates JJ the way he once did; and maybe JJ should care but he really doesn’t, not when he knows he’ll always win, just as soon as he gets Yuri beneath him, writhing on his fingers, saying his name.

He pushes himself upright and flips Yuri’s skirt up with his other hand, revealing pale pink satin panties, just a few shades paler and pinker than his skin, cut low across Yuri’s hips and high across his ass, edged in white lace. They fit like a glove, and JJ takes his sweet time mapping them with his touch, making sure to pay generous attention to his cock, until Yuri’s writhing and whimpering through his gag, though he always stays where he was put.

When he wriggles a bit too much, JJ pulls Yuri’s hips back and pushes his own hips forward, rubbing his still-clothed erection along the crack of Yuri’s ass. “Mmm, guess where that’s going! Gonna fill you up so good.”

He hooks both thumbs into the waistband of Yuri’s panties and pulls them down just far enough to bare his ass, lets go, pauses for a long moment and then slaps Yuri’s ass cheek without warning, a glancing blow that echoes around the room, Yuri making a sharp noise of protest.

JJ just grins, rubbing the spot he's hit, thumb pressing against Yuri's asshole for just a moment. He smiles even wider as Yuri sucks in a breath through his nose, and then makes that particular slurping sound that means he's trying not to drool, and trying to disguise it. JJ's looking forward to it; nothing takes his princess down quite like knowing he’s drooling on the bedsheets, and not being able to help himself.

He retrieves the bottle of lube he’d pushed into his back pocket, watching the way Yuri’s shoulders stiffen almost imperceptibly as he snaps the cap open, how he arches his spine just a little further, confessing without words how much he wants it. “Yeah, you know that sound, don’t you baby?” He squeezes a dollop of lube onto his right hand, coating his thumb and fingers, and then another dollop directly onto Yuri’s asshole, making him hiss with the cold of it. “You’re gonna be good and take it for me.”

He doesn’t give time for Yuri to protest before pushing a slick thumb inside him, waiting until he’s finished moaning around the gag before reaching back between his legs with the other hand, stroking him lightly over the satin and triggering another jagged moan. Yuri is young and arrogant and has never learned to be self-conscious, and seeing what noises he can draw from him is one of JJ’s favourite hobbies.

As is seeing how long Yuri can manage to behave for before JJ’s hand goes _inside_ his panties.

Yuri’s hot and tight inside, and JJ doesn’t think of himself as a particularly patient person but pretty much everyone’s more patient than his princess, and so he gets a rhythm going and just keeps at it for a couple of minutes, alternating moving his thumb and tracing the outline of Yuri’s cock with his fingers, threatening to squeeze and then stopping, enjoying Yuri’s periodic growls of frustration.

When Yuri starts to wriggle and push back on his thumb, JJ slaps the elastic of his panties sharply against the backs of his thighs – and he cries out through the gag, though JJ knows from experience it’s more in shock than any particular pain. “None of that,” he chides, pulling his thumb out of Yuri’s ass and then pushing in two fingers without warning. “See? I always give you what you want, baby, you’ve just gotta be patient.”

Now he stops teasing, pushing his fingers in and out of Yuri’s asshole in earnest, other hand pressing down against the small of Yuri’s back, keeping that perfect arch. “You’re always so tight, no matter how much I fuck you.” He drops his voice so the tone’s low and intimate, telling his boy more than his words that _it’s time, let me in._ “I’m gonna have to get a plug for you, aren’t I, keep you all stretched open ready for me.” He twists his fingers ever-so-slightly for emphasis, careful not to overdo it as Yuri moans and writhes, grinding his face into the mattress. “One with a little fluffy tail, that’d suit my prickly kitten.”

He doesn’t know if Yuri’s next noise is objection or desperation. He’s not sure _Yuri_ knows.

Yuri’s starting to sweat, his shirt damp under JJ’s hand, and JJ leans forward enough to wrap his arm around Yuri’s ribs before hauling him suddenly upright – thighs protesting in no uncertain terms after the afternoon’s workout, but it’s worth it for the strangled sound Yuri makes, JJ distracting him by pinching his nipples _hard,_ one then the other as he replaces the two fingers inside him with three, smiling to himself as Yuri whines and twists, pressing his nose into JJ’s neck.

JJ tugs him back a little by his braid to get a good look: his eyes are screwed shut, his face is flushed and there’s a sheen of sweat on his forehead. His lips are stretched obscenely around the ball gag, the same baby pink as his panties; a line of saliva is running down his chin, and he shudders when JJ ducks his head to lick it off.

It still catches him by surprise when it hits him in moments like these, though it rarely fails to do so: he _loves_ Yuri like this. It’s about more than just getting his rocks off, like they both pretend; when Yuri’s needy and pliant in his arms it’s something much bigger, and though he’d hesitate to call it love just yet, he knows it’s something that wants to care and protect and pleasure.

And though he talks a big game, Yuri keeps coming back to JJ, and making himself vulnerable for him, which means a hell of a lot more than any of the things that come out of Yuri’s mouth.

JJ can’t really finger Yuri properly from this angle, and he smothers a laugh against Yuri’s hair when Yuri’s hands come up and push his panties as far down his thighs as they’ll go, conveniently freeing his cock. “Making it easy for me, are you princess?” JJ grins, rewarding him with a few pumps of his cock that make him shudder and moan in JJ’s arms.

He reaches up to the buckle at the back of Yuri’s head, fumbling it with his left hand, while he adds a third finger inside him. “Are you ready to beg me to fuck you?”

Yuri spits the gag out into JJ’s waiting hand, and spits, “Fuck _yourself,_ you–”

JJ promptly jams the gag straight back into his mouth, ignoring Yuri’s noise of outrage. “Here’s how this is gonna go,” he tells him, refusing to let him pull away, “I’m not going to get you off until I’ve fucked your ass, and I’m not going to fuck your ass until you ask me for it, _nicely._ And you know that I can keep this up as long as you can.”

The noise Yuri makes is unimpressed, but this ain’t JJ’s first rodeo, and so he crooks his fingers and presses firmly against Yuri’s prostate for the first time, and then a couple more times, until that noise becomes somewhat strangled and definitely a lot more needy.

“That’s right, princess. I can do this forever.” It’s not quite true, Yuri’s ass is tight around his fingers and they’re starting to ache, but he knows his princess and he knows it’s just a matter of time now, of goading and praise and pleasure in all the right doses, until Yuri’s putty in his hands.

He sticks his tongue in Yuri’s ear and wiggles it around a bit, just because he knows it grosses him out; Yuri makes another sharp sound and tries to jerk his head away again, but he doesn’t get far with JJ’s hand clamped over his mouth. “Shall we see if you can come from just my fingers this time? I can be patient if you can.”

Yuri actually snorts; and JJ loosens his grip on Yuri’s jaw, pulling the ball gag gently from his mouth. “How about we try this again, then. Have you got anything you want to say?”

“ _Ahh._ Hah.” Yuri shudders as JJ presses his fingers against his prostate again; his eyes are going glassy, that’s good, and it’s taking him a moment to find his words, which is _very_ good. “Yeah. Are you going to fuck me now?”

“Depends. Are you going to ask me nicely now?”

“Fuck – _ah_ – fuck me,” Yuri breathes; and for a hot second JJ _does_ consider unzipping his uncomfortably tight jeans and just sinking right inside that tight heat, but Yuri’s tone is still more command than plea and if JJ can get him exactly where he wants him, it’ll be so much more rewarding.

“Fuck me _what,_ princess?”

“Fuck me _now – mmph–”_

JJ slams the gag right back inside Yuri’s mouth, and bites his earlobe as he slams his fingers against Yuri’s prostate once, twice, three times and hums his approval when it makes him keen. “Enough playing around, baby,” he purrs against the shell of Yuri’s ear. “Time to beg me for it. It’s not so difficult now, all you’ve gotta say is, ‘Please will you fuck me, JJ?’ Shall we try it again?”

He loosens his grip on Yuri’s jaw, and doesn’t fight it when Yuri spits the ball into his hand. “Fuck me.” Yuri’s looking fixedly at a spot on the mattress in front of him, digging his fingers into JJ’s clothed thighs; and JJ know’s he’s a sap deep down but it just gets him there, right in the centre of his chest. “JJ. Please.”

He doesn’t waste a moment: JJ throws the gag at the wall and digs his fingers up the back of Yuri’s braid, dragging him into a hard, filthy kiss for a full half-minute.

When Yuri’s breathless and has relaxed as much as is possible with that kind of twist in your spine, JJ lets him go, dropping his hand to Yuri’s throat, smiling at the hitch of breath he tries to cover. “See, that wasn’t so hard now, was it? Although I sure am, with waiting for you.” He grinds his crotch against Yuri’s ass for emphasis. “How do you want it then, princess? Do you want to sit on my lap? Or do you want me to hold you down and fuck you into the mattress?”

When Yuri just huffs a jagged breath and rolls his head back against JJ’s shoulder, pressing his nose into his neck, JJ strokes his thumb over the fluttering pulse beneath and decides, “It’s alright, baby. I’m gonna hold you down, yeah? Say yes for me.”

“Yes,” Yuri murmurs, and JJ notices his eyes are closed; more gone than he thought, then. He whines a little when JJ takes his hand off his neck, but doesn’t protest when JJ lifts the hem of his shirt, blinking his eyes open again and pulling it mechanically over his head.

JJ slides his fingers out of Yuri, kissing the sweat from the nape of his neck when he whines, and wipes them off on the discarded shirt. He’s still straddling Yuri’s legs, and it’s easy to grab Yuri’s wrists and place them against the mattress, putting a palm between his shoulderblades and pressing until he’s stretched out before him like a feast.

When he pulls down the zipper of his jeans, the sound is shockingly loud in the room, and he feels Yuri tense with anticipation.

“Yeah, that’s right baby, I’m not even gonna take my jeans down. I’m just gonna fuck you exactly like this.” JJ fishes the condom out of his back pocket, rips the foil with his teeth and rolls it onto his hard cock with one practiced stroke, enjoying the knowledge that Yuri’s listening to every sound he makes and imagining it, ratcheting up the tension second by second.

He leans forward over Yuri’s body, trapping his braid beneath the hand he’s using to brace himself, keeping his head pinned; JJ’s other hand guides his cock to Yuri’s asshole and presses the tip against it, not quite enough to push inside, and smiles at the noise Yuri makes. “Yeah? You gonna ask for it? Come on. Say please.”

 _“Please, God,_ fucking _do_ it Leroy –”

JJ doesn’t hesitate, pushing in in one smooth stroke, dropping his head to Yuri’s shoulder so he can feel the groan that reverberates right through him. His princess is hot and tight and _amazing_ inside, and he wraps his other hand around Yuri’s throat just tight enough to make him feel it, smiling though his hips are pumping and his blood’s thumping and he can feel the thread of this threatening to unravel already.

“ _Fuck,_ you’re so fucking tight,” he squeezes just a little to punctuate his words, breath hot against the sheen of sweat on Yuri’s shoulder. “My sexy pretty kitten. Gonna get a collar for you, would you like that?” The way Yuri’s breath hitches tells him that yes, yes he would. “Red like you’re blushing right now, with a little bell so I can find you, and a big fluffy tail to swish when you’re feeling feisty. I bet I could make you purr _real_ good.”

He gets as good a look as he can without letting his momentum falter: Yuri’s hands are fisted in the sheets, his eyes screwed shut and mouth hanging open, a litany of gasps and whines escaping as JJ fucks him; in response JJ shifts up and fucks down as much as he can, and knows he’s hit the jackpot when Yuri’s eyes fly open and a strangled cry escapes him.

“ _There_ we go, baby,” JJ says, his words mostly breath. “Gonna fill you up so good.”

“Please,” Yuri murmurs, soft and needy, and the answering warmth that blooms in JJ’s chest is almost enough to make him come right then and there, before he gets a grip on himself again. “Please make me come, please...”

“Shh.” JJ gives one lingering stroke along the delicate skin of Yuri’s throat before releasing and moving his hand down to Yuri’s hip. “I’ve got you.” He reaches beneath the skirt, and Yuri whines when JJ finally pushes his hand down his neglected cock, rock hard and weeping at the tip. “Remember, not until I say.”

“ _Ah!_ Get on with it,” Yuri moans weakly, and JJ grins against his neck.

“Always so fucking horny for you, babe, in your slutty short skirt, pretending like you don’t want it.” He’s teasing Yuri’s cock, stroking it just too slowly; a counterpoint for the relentless fucking of his ass, hitting his prostate like a bullseye with every thrust. “But I always know when my princess is hungry, and I know just how to fill him up. Gonna come in your tight little ass, you want that? You gonna ask me for it, gonna say my name?”

“Please, JJ,” Yuri moans, hands scrabbling behind him and hooking onto JJ’s belt loops, trying to pull him in tighter; and it’s that which is JJ’s undoing, and when he feels his orgasm build he lets it, lets himself go, crying out against the skin of Yuri’s shoulder as he comes. He resists the urge to completely collapse on top of him, giving himself a few moments to get his breath back before he starts to jack Yuri in earnest, peppering kisses across his shoulder and the side of his neck.

“Come on, baby,” he murmurs, nudging Yuri’s neck with his nose. “Come on. Give it up for me.”

“ _Please!”_ Yuri gasps out, and JJ decides that’s good enough.

“Yeah, like that. Come on. Come for me,” he says, and it’s only another two strokes of his hand before he feels Yuri’s cock pulse, and he probably wouldn’t be very flattered if JJ pointed out that he pretty much _yowls_ as he comes, all over JJ’s hand and the skirt and hopefully not too much on the sheets.

JJ finally lets himself collapse mostly on top of Yuri, pressing his sticky fingers to his princess’ mouth and smiling into the back of his neck when he licks them clean without a word of protest.

JJ’s gradually come to learned that just how far Yuri drops can be measured pretty accurately by how long he cuddles up to JJ afterwards when they’re both sticky and sated, before inevitably straightening out his spine and stalking off to the shower, as if fucking robs him of a dignity he’s trying to regain by being sufficiently aloof. In this case it’s a full five minutes, and though he flinches away from a touch to his nipples, when JJ takes his hand he laces their fingers together, rolling into JJ’s body and kissing him slow and lazy.

It’s JJ’s hand on the small of his back that does it: Yuri stiffens and pulls away, suppressing a shudder. “You stink,” he accuses, though there’s no real heat behind the words. “And we’re both sweaty. Did you even shower?”

“Nope,” JJ replies cheerfully, letting Yuri go after only a moment’s resistance, just enough to make the point that _he_ would be happy continuing to hold Yuri close pretty much indefinitely, sweatiness be damned. “Was gonna do it when I got in, but a _certain someone_ distracted me. Besides, I don’t remember you minding.”

“Yes I fucking did,” Yuri lies – not even convincingly – and JJ just grins at him, because he knows exactly what his princess is doing. “Now I’m showering. And you should too.”

JJ waggles his eyebrows. “Is that an invitation?”

When Yuri rolls his eyes, he winks for good measure.

“ _Fine._ But don’t hog the spray,” Yuri replies over his shoulder, already walking off.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” JJ replies, leaning back against the bed for a moment just to watch the sway of Yuri’s hips as he walks through the open doorway, the swish of the skirt against his thighs, and smiles.

Yeah. Talk about jackpot.


End file.
